The Akatsuki's Baker
by Cyria658
Summary: Dinner time at the hide-out and every one wants something different. Itachi wants to hire a servant but Kakuzu says its not in the buget. What to do? my own character and the regular suspects I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki
1. Dinner Time

I do not own the Akatsuki.

Dinner Time

Most of the Akatsuki were in the kitchen looking for food. They were opening cupboards and cabinets and the fridge. They found one pudding cup, some expired milk, 4pieces of moldy bread and some mystery container that even Pein was afraid to open.

"Looks like take-out again. I'll go grab the menus." Kisame left the kitchen to grab the coupons.

"I'm not going to get it this time. I went last time" Konan said.

"We'll get it delivered, yeah?"

"You idiot! We can't have a take-out place know where our hide-out is!" Pein smacks Deidera upside the head

"I don't want take-out again anyway. I think we should hire a servant to do the cooking and cleaning" Itachi suggests.

"Found the menu coupons. Pizza or Chinese?" Kisame asks as he returns to the kitchen,

"A servant is not in the budget and neither is take-out really." Kakuzu points out.

"Just hire the one and we'd be fine. Once we're done with her we kill her and we're safe" Itachi argued

"Tobi wants pizza!"

"We don't have the same funds as you Uchihas had."

"A servant would be able to go out to a village and get things we need without being recognized."

"I'm not paying for a servant who's only use is to clean up after us and cook dinner."

"Then use her for sexual favors. Or train her to be a ninja."

"Now that I think about it, I want a nice big salad for dinner with chicken." Konan ponders aloud

"We could go out for dinner. There's a new cafe in the village, yeah?" Deidera suggests to Konan.

"Maybe...We could use a transformation jutsu and hide our real selves." She looks to Pein.

"Alright....Quit your b*tching you two. We're going out to eat tonight. Kakuzu go get Hiden and Zetzu and meet us at the front. Everyone is to wear regular clothes and behave. Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetzu will be using a transformation jutsu. Deidera just keep your tongues hidden. Now go get ready!"

Pein leaves the room to get dressed along with every one else. Kakuzu gets Hiden from his rituals and Zetzu from his garden. Zetzu leaves his venous fly- trap in his room and gets changed.

About 45minutes later they meet in the front of the base dressed in street clothes. Konan put on some blue jeans and a blue button-up blouse with her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. Pein had black jeans and a black t-shirt. Itachi threw on some dress slacks and a button up shirt with 3 buttons left undone. Kisame put on a muscle shirt and a jean jacket over it, while Deidera went all out. He put on dress pants a dark blue dress shirt and put on a sports jacket.

"I like looking nice for the ladies, yeah." He winked and gave himself a thumbs up in the mirror before meeting the others.

Tobi, not wanting to change his outfit, decided to stay at the base and eat the pudding cup and have them bring him something back. Hiden put on black slacks and a dark red button-up with a few buttons un-done. Zetzu didnt care about looking good for any one or thing so he threw on jeans and a t-shirt. Kakuzu wore jeans and white t-shirt with a plain flannel shirt over it to help cover his stitches..

"Now that every ones ready we can go. Behave Hiden, or I'll lock you in the closet with Tobi for the night." the leader threatened.

"Ahh...f*ck. D*mnit why couldn't we just get the f*cking take-out?"

"Because I wanted a salad tonight, moron." Konan glared at hiden.

"Godd*mnit! Don't any of you have some f*cking balls to tell a woman no!"

"Watch your mouth tonight or you can stay at the base" Pein glared at Hiden.

"Fine!" the dark priest mumbles curse words under his breath as the group leaves the base.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

The journey to the village was quiet except for the occasional 'are we there yet' coming from Hiden or Deirdera. But Kisame and Kakuzu would usually take care of them. This left Pein and Konan free to talk idly about anything really, until Itachi walked up to them and brought up the servant idea.

"It would be rather nice to have another female to talk to." Konan said

"Hhmmm...I'll speak with Kakuzu about it later after dinner Itachi." Pein nodded walking into the cafe upon arrival.

Once inside they were greeted by the sight of a young woman in her early 20's busing tables. She was petite with with light brown hair and emerald colored eyes. A green ¾ sleeve blouse with the top 2 buttons undone to show off the beautiful silver choker that held a moon and 2 stars dangling from it. Her hair was done up in a knot held together with hairsticks. She had cream colored slacks that held her notpad in the back pocket. She was humming softly when she noticed her new customers.

"Oh...Good evening. I didn't see you there. I assume your all together?" She smile brightly.

"Yes. We'd like a table with a little bit of privacy if you can do it" Pein requested.

"No can do in the cafe here, but I could put you in the bakery if some of your big strong friends are willing to help me." she said with a small laugh.

"But the bakery is closed. The owner will mind if we just sit there while we have dinner, yeah" Deidera frowned in slight confusion.

"I won't mind at all. If I did I wouldn't have offered. Now then, lets get those tables over there." She rubbed her hands together and started moving a table to the opening in the wall that connected the bakery and cafe together.

"You're the owner of a bakery and a diner?" Kisame asked as he heaved a table to the other room.

"I sure am. I love feeding people. It makes them happy. Besides, the way to a mans stomach is through his stomach." She laughed again and winked and Kisame.

"Interesting" Kakuzu said to himself.

Once the tables and chairs were in the bakery the owner turned on a back light that made it just bright enough for the group to read the menu but dull enough to give some atmosphere.

"Now that your all seated, my name is Sonya and I'll be waiting on you this fine evening. What can I get you all to drink to start out with?" Being the happy person she is, she smiled and placed her hands on her hips awaiting the drink orders.

"The owner of the store is waiting on us?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"I try to work just as hard or harder than my employees so they can't b*tch about anything behind my back. Besides, I sent them home after the dinner rush was over. No use paying for work that I can do myself."

"I see... I'd like a coke and a water please." Kakuzu replied. 'A woman just as smart about money as I am. I didn't know they exsisted.'

"A hot tea please," Konan said while looking at the menu.

"Same for me" Pein responded.

"Coke" said Hiden, Kisame, Itachi and Zetzu at the same time, not looking up from the menu.

"I'de like a glass of milk, yeah" Deidera looked up at Sonya with a flirty grin on his face.

"No problem. Let me buss one more table and I'll be back with those and I'll take the rest of your order then too."

With that she left the room to buss some tables. Kisame, curious about the happy woman, looked into the other room to see Sonya easily carrying two very tall piles of plates and bowls into the kitchen. He noticed that she had the strength and grace of a dancer. He shrugged it off and went back to reading the menu.

"Our waitress is nice." Konan says while reading the menu, making idle conversation.

"She's also f*cking hot. With a great *ss. I'm getting a f*cking pizza." Hiden snaps his menu closed.

"It smells like cookies in here. Pizza sound good to me too." Kisame looks around the bakery trying to find the cookies.

"She'd make a good servant." Itach states half to himself.

"No" Kakuzu says still reading the menu.

"If she owns this place, do you think she does all the baking too?" Kisame says still in awe of all the baked goods on the shelves.

*giggles* "Yes I do."

"Ahh!"

"Sorry. Are you all ready to order?" Sonya says as she starts placing the drinks around the table.

"I'd like the chicken stir-fry with extra veggies," Pein hands Sonya the menu and takes a drink of his tea.

"I'd like a chicken salad"

"We need two X-large pizzas. One meat lovers the other veggie." Kisame says grabing the others menus.

"Godd*mnit Kisame! I can f*cking order for myself. I'm a big boy." Hiden said the last part giving Sonya with a lustful smirk.

Sonya just laughed it off and looked towards Deidera for his order.

"I'd like the chili in a bread bowl, yeah." He says smiling at the waitress sweetly.

"And for you handsome?" She asks Kakuzu with a sincere smile.

"The baked spaghetti."

"Excellent choice! You want meatballs and garlic bread with it?"

"Sure"

"Alrighty. This will be up in a jiffy."

Sonya left the room to fill the order with a light sway in her hips. Most of the Akatsuki noticed this and watched with enthusiam. As soon as they were back to normal she returned with a basket of hot, buttery breadsticks for them to share.

"A fine piece of *ss that can cook. I'd tell Jashin to f*ck off if I could have a piece of that." Hiden says between bites of the breadsticks.

"I told you she'd make an excellent servant." Itachi's eyes glare at Kakuzu.

"A woman with that kind of talent would cost a small fortune. So unless you have some of the Uchiha money on you then we can't have her. Just enjoy your meal."

"Let's kidnap her then, yeah?" Deidera says licking his fingers.

"She owns this small business in a small village, she'd be missed you idiot." Pein smacks him upside the head....again.

"A shame really. I'd enjoy her company. Or any female for that matter." Konan remarkes.

"She cleans well," Kisame coments noticing the clean tables in the other room.

"**Hush, she's coming back**" Black Zetzu hisses.

Sonya walks in with plates and platters balenced perfectly on her hands and forarms with one dish on top of her head. She places the pizzas down first then goes over to Deidera to hand him his chili. With hands now free she sets the salad and stir-fry in front of Pein and Konan. Now only the dish on her head remains. Sonya bends forward to place the platter in front of Kakuzu, giving him and him alone a small veiw of clevage. She winks and then returns to her standing up-right position. She refills the drinks and then leaves a check faced down near Pein and tells them if they need anything just call for her.

"That's it! We're f*cking kidnapping her tonight!" Hiden moans in pleasure from the pizza.

"No, d*mnit! She'd be missed. We'll have to hire her and that will take time so shut up and enjoy your meal." Pein continues to enjoy his stir-fry.

After Pein's small outburst the members of the criminal organization ate in pleasuable silence. The bountiful leftovers were wrapped up and the check paid, the Akatsuki started the walk back to base. Each with their minds in deep thought. Kakuzu was thinking that maybe her being the new servant might be a good thing...


	2. The Power of a Woman

The Power of Women

During the time it took to eat the leftovers from dinner, Itachi had almost all of the members convinced that they needed to have Sonya as their cook. Except for Pein and Kakuzu. Pein didn't want her because she would be a distraction to the others or any one outside the organization to know the plans of the members. He also didn't want to hear Kakuzu complain about the money it would cost. And as always, Kakuzu didn't want her because it would cost a small fortune. He'd have to hire her and pay her a salary, then he'd have to pay more because Sonya was very talented. Then after all that, he'd have to buy her silence. He'd really hate have to kill maybe the only intelligent woman in the world. Besides, he shouldn't have to pay someone to do things the group could do for themselves. But if Itachi could somehow convince Pein to go with the idea then Kakuzu would have to fallow orders.

Konan was reading a book on the couch in the living room when Itachi found her. She didn't look like she was really into the book. It was as if she was trying to do something for the sake of something. To kill the boredom that every one was feeling. Konan looked to the ceiling and heaved a great sigh, then dropped her head unceremoniously to her chest. Tossing the book onto the coffee table, she notices Itachi watching.

"Can I help you, Itachi?" she asks politely yet irked he was watching her.

"I'm bored... and hungry."

"Make yourself something to eat then. That should relieve both problems." Konan reaches for the book.

"It's getting close to dinner time. I thought I'd wait for every one else."

"Your lazy."

"I have better things to with my time then to make a meal for myself. I shouldn't have to do lowly jobs."

"Your arrogance will be the death of you, Itachi." Konan forces herself to start reading again hoping Itachi is able to take a hint.

"Aren't you tired of being around us guys all the time? I would think you'd need a female companion to talk to." He comments in an almost bored manner.

"Pein and Kakuzu have their reasons for not wanting a maid around." Konan glares at Itachi, knowing his game.

"Money. That's all they're worried about. We're an elite group of S-rank criminals, on our way to dominating the world." Itachi speaks with a bored, yet silky tone. He walks over to the love seat next to the couch and lays across it with his feet dangling over the arm rest. "We should not be lacking in comforts. A cook, a maid or even female companionship. Being with Leader means you should have everything you desire."

"And I will as soon as we accomplish our goals. Until then I will carry out missions and tolerate you boys or kill the one that annoys me the most." She gave him an meaningful glare and got up from her seat on the couch.

"He listens to you, Konan. He would-"

"I will not use favors to get him to make a decision! This discussion is over, Itachi." With that said Konan turned on her heel to leave Itachi smirking to himself.

Konan lef the living room area to go to the kitchen to get herself a snack before dinner came. Her and Kakuzu had bought groceries so there was bound to be something she could carry back to her room. She personally couldn't stand Itachi. He was arrogant, snobbish and a jerk. One day she probably would kill him. Konan was in deep thought when she entered the kitchen. She didn't realize the condition of the room until she slipped on a banana peel.

"Wooh!"

She caught herself on the counter top but had put her hand into something very sticky. She examined the substance and came to the conclusion that it was spilled honey.

"Oh. My. God...."

She took a good look around the room and was horrified. The dishes were piled in and out of the sink. Both stacks were taller than her. The milk was left on the counter along with all of the cereal boxes opened and one was on it's side. Pots and pans were left on the stove and still had food in them. One was still turned on and had boiled it's contents over the rim. Konan took a deep breath and decided she would handle the mess later. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and opened the frig. To her amazement the insides were just fine. Almost too orderly. She shrugged it off and grabbed the orange juice. When she went to poor it only a small spittle came out. Annoyed she drank it like it was a shot of whiskey. The way the kitchen was a mess she just about needed a few shots of something hard.

"Screw it. I'll wait for dinner."

Konan left the kitchen and decided on a nice hot bath to calm her down. Just the thought of all the bubbles and candles were enough to make her hum a little tune on her way up. She went to her room to grab a fresh set of clothes and her special candles. She had all but forgotten the kitchen until she opened the door to the bathroom. It was in a worse state than the kitchen. A complete mess of soap scum, dirty laundry, shaving cream and god knew what else. But the icing on the cake was the toilet. Unflushed and the seat was left up.

"PEIN!!! KAKUZU!!!" Konan yelled at the top of her lungs for the money holders as she stomped off towards their office.

She didn't bother knocking. She was beyond caring anymore about the budget or Itachi's laziness. She needed a female that could help keep these boys in-line. If Pein was worried about exposure we could brainwash her. If Kakuzu was really that worried about money he could kidnap some poor girl. Konan didn't care. She was getting a companion or Pein would be down some members.

"What's the yelling for, Konan?" Pein asked glancing up once from some paper work.

"Go look in the bathroom and kitchen. Your members are disgusting!" she rants.

"Go investigate those rooms" Pein looks to Kakuzu motioning towards the door.

Once he had left, Konan sighed and plopped down on a overstuffed chair in front of Pein's desk and studied the man behind it. He was very different from other men. Always calculating and very intelligent. A shame the other members weren't.

"I want you to hire a maid Pein...." she said softly.

He stilled his paper work and looked at her porcelain like face.

"Why?"

"Because I can't handle being the only female around these boys all the time. I need someone to talk to, someone that understands what this is like."

"A servant would be a risk to our goals. It would take time and money to find one that could be loyel or stupid to our actions."

"I don't care. Not anymore. Kakuzu could find one and draw up a contract to make sure she sticks to it. Until one is found I could be comforted with the fact that one will be coming at least."

"He'll complain about the money."

"Hiden enjoys killing people. We'll just send them both out more often for bounties."

"*sigh* Alright. But once she gets here you and Kakuzu will be in charge of her. You'll both have to make sure the others don't get distracted."

"That'll be fine with me. I'll -"

"She was right. Both rooms are trashed. They need to learn how to clean up after themselves."

Kakuzu had re-entered the room, interrupting Konan and Pein's conversation. Not noticing any change he sat back down at his desk and went back to his budget plans.

"Kakuzu, your going to hire Sonya for our maid." Pein had gone back to his paper work.

"I thought we had just agreed that it would be a waste of our resources?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I changed my mind. I want you to hire her and then you and Hiden will go bounty hunting more often."

"This will be a long process. Someone will need to convince her to accept the job in the first place."

"You can do it." Konan added her 2 cents to the mix.

"Why me? Send Itachi. He was the one who wanted a damn maid in the first place."

"Itachi is an ass. Besides, Sonya seemed to show an interest in you." She grinned.

"No women show interest in me. Itachi is better looking and if he wants a servant, he can do some of the work."

"Enough. Kakuzu, you will go convince her to join us because you won't become distracted with a womans charms. You'll also need to draw up the contract for her to join." Pein glared Kakuzu into submission.

"Fine. I'll find a way to get her to accept the job."

"Thank you Kakuzu. We'll go to the diner tomorrow for lunch to meet with her. Like a re-con mission." Konan smiled. She was happy to be able to go out and that she would soon have a companion.

"Alright then. I'll find a weakness I can exploit. And then you can all have your damn slave." Kakuzu left the office to brood and do something about the kitchen and bathroom. Hiden was right. No had fucking balls to tell a woman no...


	3. The Mission

The Mission

This had to be the most ridiculous mission he's done since he was a genin. Why did he have to be the one to take the boss's woman to lunch so that he could learn about another woman all together? Itachi and the others were the ones that wanted a damn cook anyway. One of them should be here, not him. But, unfortunately, orders were orders.

Kakuzu hated women. All they ever did was spend money needlessly and complain about not having enough clothes or jewelery. It was idiotic. But he was forced to admit that the owner of the cafe was different. Only by a little though. She was productive and money savvy. She had sent her waitresses home after dinner rush and took it upon herself to wait and buss tables to save money. Must be one of those exceptions to the rules. It's a shame he couldn't remember her name. Oh well, it'll be on her name tag at the restaurant.

The walk to the village wasn't long, just annoying. Konan was excited to be going out of the hide out and being one step closer to her goal of having a female friend. A small, sweet smile would creep on her doll like face every so often. Kakuzu was just looking forward to having more pasta.

"How long do you think this will take?" Konan asked with a thoughtful expression taking the place of her smile.

"We should be reaching the gates soon, so not much longer," he said irritably. What a pointless question. She knew we were almost there. Kakuzu glared at her.

"Stop that. I didn't mean distance, you fool. I meant how long it'll take to convince Sonya to be our maid." Konan rolled her eyes. For being the smartest member of the organization he certainly had some 'moments'.

"I see. It depends on a lot of things. It could be months before I even find a weak point to exploit. If Pein hadn't cared if she was willing or not this would be faster."

Kakuzu's thoughts trailed away as the journey continued. 'So Sonya is her name. I'll have to remember that'. While his mind was on the mission, Konan was still chit-chatting away, making idle conversation. Every once in awhile he would catch snip-its but nothing important. He needed at least a basic strategy to find a weakness.

With both of their minds in the clouds it really wasn't any surprise that they arrived at the village in no time at all. Konan, in a simple summer dress and sandals, nodded a greeting to the men in the watch towers. Kakuzu had already used a simple transformation jutsu to get rid of the stitches but wore a long sleeved button up shirt with a pair of worn out jeans. They walked together through the busy markets and passed many shops before they reached the cafe. And it was packed. Apparently they arrived in the middle of lunch rush. Kakuzu hadn't even considered that fact.

A bright faced youth greeted them as they stepped through the door of the establishment.

"Hiya! Just the 2 of you today? Do you want a booth or a table? My name's Kiki by the way. I'll be your server today. Do you know what you'd like to start off with today? Drinks perhaps?"

Kiki didn't seem to be capable of shutting up so Kakuzu just glared at her and ordered his coke. Konan was amused by this act but only smiled.

"We need just a second to look over the menus but I'll have a diet coke and a water please." Kiki smiled brightly and danced off to get the drinks.

"I don't like that one. Get us a different one, Konan." Kakuzu glared at her cheerful but clumsy movements.

"What's wrong with Kiki? She's cheerful, bright and smiling and very sociable." Konan hide her smirk behind her menu.

"Exactly, she's stupid. The very embodiment of a stupid female."

"I'm back! Did you guys figure out what you'd like for lunch? Or do you need another minute? I can grab the cracker basket and come back in a flash." Without waiting for an answer she left for the basket.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at Konan that very clearly portrayed his thoughts, then bent his head to figure out which pasta he wanted.

Konan sat giggling to herself while figuring out what she herself wanted to eat. She knew she wanted something that she normally didn't get but she didn't want to try something new today. They were both in a heated debate with themselves over which meal to get when they heard the people around them gasp in surprise. They looked up in time to see their waitress collide into Sonya who was balancing stacks of dirty dishes on her hands and a small stack on her head. The dishes went flying into the air. Kiki was sprawled on the floor with the cracker basket on her head and an array of crackers all around her. Sonya moved with a fighters speed but a dancers grace. She began snatching the dishes in the air to stack on top of each other before they hit the floor. It was like watching a juggler on the street. She caught one in mid air right before it was about to crash on a customers head. She would catch them in one hand and threw it to the other hand to make one huge stack. Once it seemed like she could no longer balance the ones on her hand she started catching them on her head while shifting the pile to her other hand. Sonya was moving so quickly but it seemed like it was in slow motion for her and the watchers. There was a collective exhale after the last dish was caught on her head. Then an explosion of applause. She spun gracefully and winked at her customers then secretly glared down at the clumsy Kiki.

"We'll talk later Kiki." Sonya said in a hushed tone only they could hear then walked away.

Kiki quickly gathered up the crushed crackers and walked back to the kitchen to get fresh ones for her new table.

"Did you see that? She was amazing!" Konan stated in awe and wonder at her soon to be companion.

"I did. That's gonna be a problem." Kakuzu stared after the mysterious Sonya.

Konan whipped her head around about to ask him what he meant when Kiki arrived to deliver the fresh cracker basket. Taking pity onto the girl she smiled brightly up at her.

"I believe we're ready Kiki, dear. I would like the fish n chips with a salad instead of the coleslaw." She handed the girl the menu.

"Did you want ranch dressing?"

"That'll be fine, thank you." Konan again smiled at the girl and took a sip of her pop.

"I want the chicken Parmesan with some garlic bread." Kakuzu handed the girl the menu.

"Alrighty. That'll be up in a little bit. If there's anything you need just ask for me." She smiled a slightly less bright smile and walked off very carefully to the kitchen.

"What did you mean Kakuzu?"

"I'll tell you on the way home." Kakuzu shook his head and went back to observing the room.

~*~*~*~

Kiki made it to the kitchen without incidents. She poked her head in ever so carefully trying to avoid the thrashing she was about to receive from her boss. After looking both ways she walked briskly over to hand her order to the only person Sonya trusted on the grill other than herself, Mia.

"Don't worry. She's over in the bakery for the moment so your safe." Mia spoke over her shoulder while cooking up an order.

"Do you think she's gonna fire me? I don't wanna be fired. I like it here and she's a good boss to work for. A little mean sometimes but it makes sense what she's yelling about . And I really wanted to learn more while I was here. What will I do about rent? How will I live? My cat? My-"

"Hush it, Kiki. She'll do what she feels is best." Mia interrupted her panic attack only to take the order and begin the prep.

The cook was far different from the petite, light colored Sonya. Mia was a tall busty woman with long black hair down to her hips. Where Sonya was very passionate with her emotions, Mia was a cool cucumber. But they were each other's family. They wore their hair up at work and at play. And both loved dancing.

"Mia...how did Ms. Sonya catch those dishes?" Kiki asked hesitantly.

"...Once upon a time Sonya was a ninja for a very small village. Something happened to her so she left to start up this little business. Although she is technically a missing Nin., they don't look for her. For the most part though, if she can help it, she doesn't serve ninja." Mia dropped the basket of fish 'n chips into the fryer and turned around to face Kiki full on.

"Why's tha-"

Kiki stopped dead when she realized Mia was looking just past her and knew her boss had just walked in.

"That, little waitress, is for me to know." Sonya was leaning up against the door frame leading to the bakery.

"Ya know Sonya, eavesdropping is very rude in some places." Mia stared at her friend/coworker with a hidden grin only Sonya could see.

"So is gossiping, Mia. Finish that order up while me and Kiki have a quick talk."

With that Sonya turned to walk back into the bakery and motioned a terrified Kiki to follow. The girl swallowed hard and hurried to follow.

"Tell me a good reason why I shouldn't fire you, Kiki." Sonya leaned against a table with her hands braced on the top behind her. She stared blankly at her waiting for the reason.

"I...um...you...*sigh* There isn't one."

Intrigued by this response, the boss repositioned her arms across her chest.

"Go on."

"I've been nothing but a clumsy ditz since you hired me. I'm a walking disaster. I talk too much and I love gossiping with the other waitresses. You haven't gained anything except a willing and partially able employee." Kiki had unshed tears in her eyes as her thought about her poor kitty going hungry.

"That's true. And yet you know what your doing wrong. I can respect that. But I'm running a business. Your a good girl and a decent waitress, and with some practice you'll be great. Today was your second day and your still really geeked about getting this job so your not paying attention. I'm not gonna fire you today Kiki but I'll be watching. You have a week to get over your excitement and chill it or I will fire you. Do you understand?" Sonya looked into the girls eyes as if she were a mother scolding her child.

"What!? I mean yes! Of course I do. I can do this. Thank you so much for the second chance. I'll show you that I can be great. Thank yo-"

"Stop. Your welcome. Now finish the tables you are currently on and then go on home. Come see me first though." She gave the girl a small smile and walked off towards the bakery's counter.

~*~*~*~

Kakuzu was mildly listening to Konan talk about things he didn't care about as he waited for the waitress to come back with their order and a refill on his soda. He knew that when wanting information is was always wise to ask around a tavern. It was the capital for gossip. And it was the servants in large households that knew everything about the masters. So going by that logic, the other waitresses should know more about Ms Sonya. He'd start by asking his own waitress first. Even though he thought that was a waste of time, seeing has how she hasn't proven to be the smartest of people.

"Alrighty! Here we are an order of fish n chips and the chicken Parmesan." Kiki place the dishes down and smiled at each of them and noticed they each needed a refill.

As she made a grab for the glasses, Kakuzu grasped her wrist to get her attention.

"Do all the waitresses have a special talent that they perform during busy times?" Kakuzu release her as soon as she looked at him.

The girl looked confused for a moment before she laughed at her own blondness.

"Oh no...That was me being clumsy and my boss once being a ninja from some little village."

"I see....I had a coke and she had a diet." Kakuzu nodded towards Konans glass as well.

Kiki left in a hurry to grab the drinks for her only table left and hopped they didn't need anything else. The guy kinda creeped her out but she was looking forward to shopping with some of her girlfriends. She walked carefully back to her table and gave them their refills.

"Will there be anything else today?" Kiki asked with her brightest smile.

"No thank you, Kiki. We're pretty full, the food was excellent as was the entertainment. You can hand us the bill." Konan smiled at the girl and held her hand out for the bill.

"Here ya go." She held out the piece of paper to Konan, but was it was intercepted by Kakuzu. He nodded once then handed the girl a large bill that would need a bit of change from the register.

"Keep it. And you can leave us." Kakuzu frowned at her confusion as she walked away from the table.

"You don't usually tips stupid people. What gives Kakuzu?" Konan raised an eyebrow at her lunch companion as she finished her chips.

"As stupid as she was, she served us well and supplied information I needed. Even though she didn't know what I was really asking. I pay people that deserve it." Kakuzu stated while twisting the last of his pasta on his fork.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Konan sat sipping her drink.

Kakuzu nodded and stood up. He waited for his companion then they left the store and the villege back to the hideout. Both silent on the way back. Both lost in thought. He'd definitly have to come back. Hopefully by himself to get to know the ower better and of course for more pasta.

~*~*~*~

Just as Sonya was releasing most of her waitresses she spied the familiar man from the other night. She grinned at his retreating back, glad that he had returned for seconds.

"Kiki, that large man and small woman at the door just now, were they one of your tables?" Sonya still had her silly grin on.

"Yeah why?"Kiki looked confused once again.

"Next time that man comes in, I want him seated in my section, okay?"

Kiki nodded and scampered off to go shopping with some of the other girls. Unkowingly another female silently stepped behind Sonya.

"What's so interesting about that male?" Mia stood behind her friend and boss drying a plate.

"I'm not sure yet. But I'll keep you posted." Sonya turned around and smiled at Mia just before she left to go to the bakery section.

Mia smirked at the large man's fleeting form and returned to the kitchen to prepare for the next rush.


	4. The Game

Deidera was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling in an almost comatose state. A short distance away, Kisame and Toby were playing a heated game of Jenga. The tower of blocks were extremely high off the table. The intense players, both determined not to loose, were running out of loose pieces. It was Kisame's turn and was holding his breath. The tower was so unstable and even a single wrong thought would bring this thing tumbling down. Along with his sanity. Fore the the steaks were high in this game. If he lost, Toby got to pick the activity for the day. And god only knew what that would be. Toby calls himself a good boy but he can be rather sadistic when he wants to.

Kisame broke out into a cold sweat. His finger just close enough to send a small amount of chakera into the block to move it through the hole. A little more and his turn would be over. He'd survive another round. The large ninja blinked the sweat out of his eyes. A tiny push and ...yes! It's free. The hard part over Kisame slowly releases his breath.

As he places the block on the top, a loud sound emanated from the couch. More specifically, the stomach of the now drooling ninja that lay there.

The tower teetered. Kisame made a bold decision. If he could get his block on the top before it collapsed, that would be the end of his turn. Thus making the blocks fall on Toby's turn. But in his panicked state, he lost all concentration...and the mighty tower fell with a crash to the floor. All was silent. You could actually hear Deidera blink.

"Yay! Toby wins! Toby is a good boy."

Toby boasted his victory as he danced around the room. But Kisame heard none of this. He could only stare down at the pieces that were his sanity. They were scattered all over the floor and table top.

Kisame stood up very slowly and turned towards the couch. He realized that he would have to kill his now ex-comrade. As he approached, he debated on how he would do this. With his sword? No, that was up in his room. Itachi would know he was up to something. Strangle him? No, too much noise. Upon reaching his destination, inspiration hit him. Yes! A simple kunai through the heart would be fine. A little messy but it was quick, easy and he just so happened to have one in his pocket.

The large fish-like man crept ever so slowly towards the spaced out shinobi. He slipped the kunai out of his pocket. He was right there. No one would know. He raised his arm. He smiled wickedly as he aimed true for Deidara's heart.

"Oh no!!! Deidara Senpai!!!"

In a flash, Tobi had intercepted Kisame's kunai. The large man glared at the puny masked nin and began trying to get his knife back. He reached for it from above but Tobi kept getting away. In a childish fashion, the two ninjas wrestled for the blade as though they were brothers fighting over a small toy. The only difference was that Kisame was the size of a small great white and weight just about the same as one. Furniture was broken in half. The table that moments ago had Jenga blocks on it was now shattered to tiny pieces roughly the same size as the blocks.

Meanwhile, back at the couch, the art ninja roused from his boredom/hunger induced coma to chaos. He happened to like chaos. Deidara had no idea what the fight was about but he decided that he'd be happy if Tobi let him be. He grinned and jumped in the skirmish.

~*~*~

Leaves rustled across the forest floor as the 2 ninja head towards their secret base. Despite Kakuzu's promise to tell Konan about the hiccup he found in the plan, they remained silent. She seemed saddened while being pensive. Much how she always seemed to look like, but the Falls ninja didn't notice, nor would he have cared if he had. He was far too busy in his own musings.

_I have to at least admit that the others may have been right about one thing...the girl is attractive. It certainly doesn't help matters. She'll need some kind of protection from the other horn dog members. However, if that little twit of a waitress was telling the truth then she may be able to protect herself. Dammit she'd still need someone to watch over her. I haven't even acquired her yet and I already sense she's going to be worth more than I thought._ Kakuzu kept these thoughts to himself as he walked on with his carry out box. _The pasta is better than what I've had in a long time though._ Under the mask covering most of his face he lets a satisfied grin slid onto his lips as he thought of the leftovers he planned on having for dinner.

_Blast! I know what problem Kakuzu was talking about at the diner now. I'll have to report everything to Pein first so that he wont change his mind. Perhaps if I can spin it to where Sonya looks more useful than our original purpose he'll be more apt to keep Kakuzu on the ball. Hmm... I noticed something in Sonya when she first waited on us the other night and I noticed the same thing in out treasurer when she smiled at her 'audience'. Perhaps I can use that to make him just as determined to have her as I am._ Although Konan had no mask to shield her face from others, she could smile in her minds eye so that only she knew what was being thought of.

The two were so completely lost in though that they didn't notice they were back at the base. They were only a few steps in the entrance when they both heard the distinct sounds of battle. Kakuzu and Konan glanced at each other once before they assumed a fighting stance and entered the living room like wing. Upon their arrival they stood and gaped at the suppose 'adult' S rank Criminals.

Kisame was trying to kill Diedera. Tobi was trying to save him and the bomber artist was trying to kill Tobi. Konan blinked once at the absurdity of them all and sighed. She walked off to report to Pein while giving Kakuzu a backwards wave that told him to finish it as he saw fit.

To Kakuzu, the scene was almost funny. He'd be damned if he let them know it though. Acting the part as an ass, he sent out his threads at the 3 idiots to separate them.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" The immortal had no need to yell to get the attention he needed.

"Tobi was being a good boy! Tobi was trying to protect senpai. Tobi won the game so it's Tobi's turn to pick the new game"

The child-like ninja tried to wiggle free from the bindings, but it was no good. Kakuzu actually had the threads squeeze him tighter.

"T was winning damnit! Do you know what I have to do now?! No! No one does. Who's knows what that sick and twisted mind can come up with? And now I have to kill Deidera because it was his damn stomach and its growling that knocked over the tower."

At this bit of knowledge, Kakuzu looked at the blocks littering the floor. And then he did smile. Hell, even a chuckle almost spilled out. Thankfully the mask was on his face and in place the way it should.

"So because you were dumb enough to play a game and make a bet with Tobi, you have to kill Deidera?" Kakuzu frowned at Kisame to keep the laughter in.

"That's right. So let me finish it."

Kisame said this very calmly and in a matter of fact voice expecting Kakuzu to nod and release him immediately. However, when it seemed he wouldn't release him he began to squirm and he was almost free until they all froze. It was a loud noise that was recognized by the shark man.

"Unn... I'm so hungry, yeah." Deidera slumped against the bindings and Kisame went nuts.

"Damn You! That will be the last sound you make!"

With the battle cry screamed, Kisame broke free from the threads and charged at the blond. Poor Deidera wasn't even aware that he was about to die. A blessing it would seem.

"That's enough, Kisame" a calm silky voice interrupted the chaos.

It was a voice that always seemed to get Kakuzu worked up. It was that same voice that made him go on that mission with Konan. It was the voice of a spoiled brat. And it annoyed him even more than Hiden himself. Apparently Itachi was brilliant at all things and could even defeat Hiden at pissing off others in the base.

Deidera finally looked up at the man about to kill him. The kuni was a mere inches from his nose. But being the outstanding shinobi that he was, he didn't feint nor cry. He did however almost piss himself. And he probably would have if he had anything to pee. So instead he just slumped against the bindings holding him up and moped.

"I was handling this, Uchiha." Kakuzu's hidden smile quickly turned into a glare at the brat.

"Obviously. Perhaps if we had food in the base Diedera wouldn't have gotten my partner worked up." Itachi simply stared at Kakuzu

"If his dumb ass hadn't entered a bet with Tobi, the whole thing wouldn't have even happened."

"We need ways to amuse ourselves in some fashion or we'll go mad from boardom."

"You want something to do? Then you all can take up a few chores. That will rid us of a few problems we've been having lately."

"House work in for a servant, not S-ranked shinobi. And speaking of, how did your trip go? Hmm? Did you bring her back?"

Oh how Kakuzu wanted to wipe that smirk off his pretty face.

"My mission with Konan is of no concern of yours." With that he dropped the other two non too gently and went to report to Leader.

"Who are you guys talking about, Senpai?" Tobi asked while rubbing his backside.

"Leader has ordered Kakuzu to acquire a servant for us." Itachi addressed the question due to 'Senpai's' mind being out in space. Then the corner of his mouth quirked up in the slightest smirks as he looked at his comrades.

"If Tobi would like to see who we have in mind for our addition, he could take Kisame and his Senpai to the cafe. Kisame would know where the place is and he could even point out the girl. And Deidera can get something to eat."

"Tobi likes that idea! Come on Senpai. We're gonna go see pretty girls and eat yummy food. You too Kisame-kun. This will count as my new game. Find the pretty girl!"

Without a backwards glance the three were off. Tobi pretty much dragging the other two behind him. Itachi might have smiled if he wasn't such a stoic man. So instead he glanced down at the mess of blocks and left the room to form the next part of his plan.

* * *

Author's note:

Very sorry about the lateness and the chapter being shorter than the others. I got a bit lazy and was dreading this chapter since it isn't all that exciting. And thank you to every one that faved this story or left comments. It's really uplifting and inspiring to hear from you all.

~Cyria


	5. Reporting In

Reporting In

"According to our source, the girl used to be a ninja in some small villege. We saw a small amount of her skills when another waitress ran into her and made her drop all of the dishes she had balanced . She moved with great speed." Konan wasted no time delivering her end of the report. She hoped to shine a more positive light than Kakuzu's would undoubtedly be.

Earlier in the day her and Kakuzu had gone on a recon mission back to the cafe in the village to learn more about the waitress/ cook/ business owner, Sonya, to see if they could use her as their servant. Konan wanted her for female companionship more than a servant. Kakuzu felt everyone could do their own chores and hiring her or kidnapping her would cost too much. And Itachi felt he shouldn't have to cook or clean for himself since he was both S ranked and an Uchiha. He then convinced the others except Pein. He had Konan do that for him. Now however, Pein had issued the order to Kakuzu to bring Sonya back to the base in any way he felt was best. Thus the need for the recon mission. He was to go to the little cafe to learn more about her to find a weakness and then exploit it to his advantage. Luckily he's good at his job.

"Hmmm... She could be more useful than we orginally thought then." Pein leaned back in his chair with he fingers steapled under his chin in thought.

"She seems to be a very well rounded person."

"I will have Kakuzu continue with the mission after I hear his report as well. You may go for now Konan"

With a small bow Konan left her Leader and friend to see if she could have a bubble bath this time without entering a nasty bathroom. As she closed the door to the office she heard foot stomps and low angry mutterings. She could only make out something that sounded like 'hate' and 'Uchiha' in the same sentence. Konan smiled. Itachi must have interfeared in Kakuzu handling the living room situation. The Falls ninja came around the corner without noticing Konan in the least as he walked into his and Leader's office. Konan giggled and left for the bathroom.

"I see you you've settled whatever was going on in the other room. If they had gotten any louder I was going to take care of it myself." Pein glanced up from his papers as Kakuzu walked in then went back to it.

"Those 3 are nothing but children! We need a babysitter more than a servant" the ninja kicked the door behind him and went straight to his desk.

"How can they be Shinobi or S ranked criminals for that matter when they bicker and argue like babies! And you would think if one wanted to kill the other they would do it in true ninja fashion but no. They have a brawl and go at it like we haven't trained for years in deadly arts."

Kakuzu had no need to yell his complaints to get his point across. He was angry but no where near pissed yet. If he had been pissed, things would be quite and the base would be short a member or 2... possibly 3. To calm himself down he opened the newspaper on his desk to partake in his secret weakness: the crossword puzzles.

Pein decided to let the man calm himself before asking him to report in on his mission. With that he returned to his own paper work.

Tobi was proudly marching his way to the village dragging a spaced out Deidera and a defeated Kisame.

"Wait a...Hold on! I can walk on my own damnit!" Kisame struggled to get free from the Jenga victor.

"Tobi has to make sure Kisame-kun doesn't escape. He made a bet with Tobi to play the next game and so he must play the new game. Find the Pretty Girl!" Tobi punched a fist into the air above his head for emphise,

"Damnit Tobi! We cant just walk into town like we are right now! I need to tranform and we all at least need to change into different clothes."

The masked ninja stopped suddenly and let go of his 'prisoners' to ponder the shark-nins statement. Kisame lost his balence and fell on top of Deidera. The hungery bomber just groaned.

"Hmmm...Kisame-kun makes a good point. But he should have told Tobi before we left the base."

"Ugh..." Kisame rolled his eyes. "We'll just use a transformation jutsu for clothes as well. And one of us will have to do the same for Deidera since he's too hungery to do it himself."

"I will! I will!"

Tobi jumped up and down excitedly. He made the hand signs and made his precious Senpai look very posh in a fancy cream colored suit with a navey blue shirt underneath the jacket. Well he would have looked posh and suave if he wasnt drooling and groaning. Kisame again rolled his eyes and made the signs for himself. He went for simplicity and comfort wearing a clean muscle shirt and loose fitting jeans. Seeing as how it was a warm day he forgoed the jacket this time. Once he made sure he looked like a normal human he hefted Deidera over his shoulder and looked over at Tobi. Who was once again marching towards the village...still in cloak and mask. Kisame slumped his shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose then let out groan.

"Tobi...You cant go into town with a mask on or the Akatsuki cloak on for that matter. You have to change so that you blend in. Think of it as a recon mission."

Tobi halted mid step in his happy march and turned his head around. He looked at Kisame and tilted hi head to the side in slight confusion.

"Whats wrong with my cloak? Its been washed and dried and I havent been on a mission for it still smells clean. And what about my mask? I just polished it this morning." Tobi moved his head so the polish shined in the sun. "See?"

Frustrated beyond belief, Kisame explained to Tobi what was wrong with the mask and cloak... in a loud, angery and harsh tone using words that Hiden would have had he been in the area.

"oOOOOooo... That makes sense Kisame-kun. Why didnt you just say so to begin with?" With child-like innocence and complete ignorence of why the shark man was yelling, Tobi transformed into a young man of 15ish. Supposibly of himself as a genin. Young enough to be cute and trouble but old enough to know things.

With his eye twitching with aggitation Kisame stood frozen in place while Tobi marched onward.

Back at the base, Kakuzu was finishing up the weekly puzzles in the Newspaper all while pretending to read the business section. Pein sat at his desk pretending to do important paperwork while he waited for the other man to give his report on the mission he had been sent on. Pein was patient but also curious to know more about the mission. As much as he trusted Konan, there was something she left out. If she didnt tell him then it was either un-important or just the opposite.

"I apologize for the delay in reporting my observations in the mission. But I needed a small reprieve."

Kakuzu folded up the paper to be put away later as he pushed from the desk to look at the Leader. He sat in his chair silent until Pein then nodded for him to continue.

"I'll start by saying Itachi and the others are correct when they say Sonya would be an ideal canidite to be a servant. She has talent in the kitchen and keeps both the cafe and the bakery very clean. It would seem the woman has many gifts. She was trained in ninja arts at some point in time and I suspect that she may be a run away. I have no proof of that yet but I get the feeling something isnt right." Kakuzu reclined in the swival chair as he watched for non-exsistant reactions on the face of his boss and leader.

"Konan said that the girl could be a valuable asset to. She told me about the iccadent that occured at the resteraunt. I'm sure any well trained ninja could catch dishes in mid-air if they worked long enough in the food industry. So what made you suspect she is a ninja?"

Pein had still not looked up from his 'important paper work' as he listened to Kakuzu's report. He didnt want to seem too interested in a matter he didnt care too much about.

"Our first trip to the cafe she was able to sneak up to the table and stand behind Kisame before several S-ranked ninja noticed her approch."

~*Flash Back*~

_Kisame looks around the bakery and notices all the different kinds of goodies only vagely aware that Itachi had oncae again brought up the subject of a servant. 'Hmm. so the owner is also a waitress in her own cafe so does that mean...' He looks to the rest of the but to no one specific person and asks; __"If she owns this place, do you think she does all the baking too?" _

_A small giggle is heard then a very femine voice answers his question. "Yes I do."_

_Kisame and the others may not have noticed her soft foot falls or taken a care to know why a simple "waitress" was able to sneak up on a ninja, eventhough it was Kisame, but a certain Falls ninja was very interested to know why..."_

_~*_End*~

Pein thought back on the occasion and realized he hadnt thought of that or even noticed the girl had snuck up on them all. This thought did bring his head up to look at the ninja reclining in the chair across from his desk.

"Indeed. The girl may be worth the trouble to have after all. I'm pleased to hear that. I hate one use items."

Kakuzu nodded. "With Sonya being a ninja, possibly even a missing one, this means the rules of the game just changed. This could be in our favor though. I should be able to find some weakpoint to press."

"I of course prefer that you play by the rules in this matter but also remember we are criminals. And that means we are expected to break them when we so choose."

The 2 men sat at their own desk. Each pondering the report. Kakuzu planning his next extrusion to the village for more information. Pein still trying to figure out what Konan left out of her report...


	6. A Different Game

A Different Game

After what seemed like days to Kisame, but was only really an hour, the 3 deadly S-ranked ninja arrived at the diner. Though it had taken a few minutes, Kisame had snapped out of his shock, picked up Deidera, and caught up to Tobi. Leading him to the cafe.

"This is the place Tobi."

The large man opened the door to let Tobi in first. They were greeted by one of the waitresses who then lead the men to a small table away from the kitchen. Tobi elbowed Kisame.

"Psst! Is she the girl?" Tobi whispered loudly not really going un-noticed by anyone.

"No. I'll point her out when I see her." Kisame rolled his eyes and dropped the man luggage into one of the chairs with an 'oof'.

"Can I start you gentlemen off with some drinks until your waitress gets here?" The young girl fidgeted as she had tried to pretend she hadnt heard what Tobi had said or the fact that one of the men was unconscious.

"Oh yes! Tobi would like a chocolate shake." Tobi smile brightly up at the waitress, sitting tall and proud with his hands on his knees looking very cute.

This seemed to relax the waitress enough to ask the larger man what he wanted.

"A coke for me please. And sleepy here will want a milk." Kisame grinned at the girl as he jerked his thumb towards Deidera.

The waitress nodded then went off to get the drinks and inform their waitress that she had a table.

"Wow. Wow. WOW! All the girls here are pretty Kisme-kun. Tobi picked a hard game this time!" Tobi wiggled in his seat excitedly noticing all the waitresses.

"Calm down Tobi. People are looking at us. We need to blend in. Your suppose to be treating this as a recon mission remember?" Kisame half whispered, half hissed at Tobi.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen. I'm Mia and I'll be serving you today." The waitress set the drinks down then grabbed her pen and pad to take the orders.

Kisame turned away from his table mate when he heard the deep, soft voice of the waitress. He was shocked that she was able to sneak up on him and the others so effortlessly. He was even more surprised that such a sensual voice belonged to someone so young. But her voice alone wasn't all that drew his attention. She was wearing a simple white blouse with most of the top buttons un-done. Similar to Itachi's style. In fact if she hadn't been wearing a camisole underneath you would have been able to see a great deal more skin. Her hair was dark and pulled up into a simple twisted bun that, for some reason, Kisame wanted to let down. The shark nin swallowed hard as he realized he was staring. He took a long swig of his drink to recompose himself. _Calm down ya moron. It's not as if you haven't seen a beautiful woman before. _ Kisame smirked up at the waitress.

"Good afternoon yourself." Kisame decided to play it cool. As if he hadn't just ogled her up and down.

Mia simply smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She had seen that look before on men and it did not impress her. Her Attention was then pulled away by the young man acting like a 13 year old.

"Wow your pretty! If Senpai was awake he would think so too." Tobi bounced in his chair and nodded excitedly.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order now or do you need a moment?" She ignored the hyper one and the one asleep as she returned her gaze to the first man.

"I think we're set. I'd like a meat lovers pizza with heavy sauce. Sleepy's going to want chilli in a bread bowl. And he's having..."

"I'll have the French Dip. With the fries is fine.." Tobi's voice went suddenly silky smooth and calm as he put a certain emphasis on the word French. A slow, achingly sexy grin spread across the young man's lips.

Kisame hated that grin. Itachi had that same smirk. It had the power to make every woman in a 5 mile radius fawn over him. Grumbling something about pretty boys, and wondering if Kakuzu ever felt the same way about Hiden, he rested his head on his fist. In a lazy fashion he glanced over at the waitress, thinking he'd see another lovey-dovey woman, and was actually shocked to see that she held a glimmer of contempt for the young man as she wrote the order down. He straightened up to try to get a better look but it was gone, whipped away by her friendly smile to her new customers before she departed herself. Kisame stared after her and not because of the pleasing sway her hips made as she walked to the kitchens, though that was a perk. No he was very curious about a woman that seemed immune to the Uchiha charm.

Mia walked to the kitchen in cold fury. She hated working with the customers and hated that Sonya made her do it every once in a while. Upon entering said kitchen she spotted the person responsible for such torture working the grills and fryers.

"You need to take my section and I'll handle the food." Mia took the spatula away from Sonya while handing her the note pad.

"Why? You need to socialize with people. You can't do that in this kitchen. Besides, I won the bet so you have to work the floor." Sonya stuck her tongue out at her best friend, taking the spatula back shoving the pen and pad back at her.

"I socialize enough when we go dancing, thank you very much." Mia grabbed the spatula again shoving the pen and pad at Sonya's chest.

"Being in a club, dancing ONLY with me, talking ONLY to me, and drinking ONLY with me isn't socializing." Sonya rolled her eyes. She walked over to the doorway and looked out to her friends' section noticing 2 things. One being that she only had 1 table in it. Two being the fact that they were repeat customers. Well she knew the large man and the one asleep in the chair. "You have 1 table in your section. And not by accident either. Don't think I don't know you threaten the other girls to only put people in your area when there isn't a choice."

Sonya smirked playfully at Mia. "Come on. They're cute guys. What's wrong with them?"

"…They are just like every other male in the world. They see something pretty and think of only one thing. The young one is the worst. He KNOWS he's attractive. The large one just keeps staring at me like I'm a fish out of water or something and who knows about the sleepy guy." Mia wanted to yell but that wouldn't solve anything. She never yelled or ranted. She did however scowl and frown though.

The boss turned her back to stir soups and start the pizza that had just been ordered to hide a secret grin. "If you can't handle one table of harmless guys I guess I'll take the floor. Seems pretty low of you to go back on a bet though."

Sonya could almost feel her friend stiffen behind her. It was probably lower of Sonya to play with Mia's sense of honor but, she mentally shrugged, her friend needed to talk to other people.

"I never said I'd go back on our bet."

"I get it. Don't worry about it. It was just a friendly bet between 2 friends, why should your word matter on such a silly matter." She sighed and put the pizza into the oven, whipped the grin off her face and turned back to face Mia seriously, holding her hand out for the pad and pen.

Without a word, she walked out of the kitchen with a fake sunny smile to check on her one table.

Snickers and giggles could be heard amongst the timers and clanging of pots. Thankfully, Mia hadn't heard them.

While he waited for the order to be made, Kisame tried rousing 'sleeping beauty' and answering Tobi's stupid questions about all the girls. Which there seemed to be a lot of. Last time he was here it had just been the owner waiting on them. He vaguely wondered if she was away during the day and only served at night. His thoughts were always interrupted though Tobi asking 'is that her?' every time a pretty girl walked by. He was going nuts!

"This must be how mothers feel," he muttered as he shoved crackers into Deidera's mouth.

"I'm not sure but it could be close."

Kisame whipped his head around to see their waitress wearing a bright smile and aiming it right at him. His mouth fell open letting out a very sophisticated 'uuhhh' sound out. Mia had managed to sneak up on him again. He really needs to work on his spot checks. He shook himself before chuckling, "I wouldn't know either."

Mia looked away and grinned for real. The guy was funny in a simple-minded kind of way. But he didn't need to know that. When her turned to face him again she had on her business but friendly face on.

"The order will be up soon enough, I just wanted to make sure you guys were still ok over here." She kept her eyes on the larger man and did her best to ignore the young one. Though he was trying to get her attention. This did not go un-noticed by the shark-nin. It surprised him and even pleased him that she was ignoring the pretty boys, even if one was drooling cracker crumbs .

"All's good here. We aren't in a hurry right now anyway. Just hungry." He smiled his shark grin but it lost a good deal of effect since he was using a henge. A thought popped into his mind on how to get Tobi to leave him alone and it was so simple that he should have thought of it sooner. No doubt he would have had he not had his 'kids' with him.

"Do you happen to know if the owner is working today? Cant think of her name right now but she served me and my friends on our first visit here."

Tobi perked up at hearing Kisame be direct and became excited that he may not have to wait any more to see this mystery girl.

Mia became cool again. She looked over the customers with a more assessing glance than before. She wondered if they were ninja looking for Sonya or if they had something to do with the man that was in earlier today.

"You mean Sonya? She may be around somewhere. Haven't seen her today yet though. Want to leave a message for her? I'll tell her as soon as I see her next." Mia smiled pleasantly but it didn't reach her eyes.

Either he ignored the subtle change in the waitress or he didn't notice at all, but he gave her no real information anyway. Just saying that he was the big strong guy that helped move the chairs and tables to the bakery one evening. Mia promised to relay the message then headed back to the kitchen to delivery it and pick up her table's order.

Upon hearing the message, Sonya smiled and went about making a personal order of baked spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread while Mia handed out her order. When she came back, a goofy grin was on Sonya's face as she un-tied the apron and placed it over her Mia's head.

"The bets been paid, I'll finish up the table. You can cook."

"Oh? Just a moment ago I needed to socialize more. Whats going on, Sonya? Why are you letting ninja in here?" Mia was beyond confused. She may have her issues with men, but Sonya had always thrown out other Shinobi customers. But now she was getting all goofy eyed and secretive.

"I'll let you know later. I did promise after all to keep you posted." Sonya smiled as she walked out the door with a to-go box of the pasta heading towards Mia's only customers.

~~~~Authors Note~~~~

This chapter has been written, trashed, scraped, re-written over the years. And I'm sorry for that. Been so caught up in reading fan-fiction I guess I forgot I had my own going. I'll try to do better. If you're a person who has been reading this since I started it and I seem to start taking a long time to up-date, send me a kick in the ass. I deserve it.

~Cyria


End file.
